Le pari
by FunnyFanFic-Girl
Summary: Iruka rentre pompette d'une horrible soirée en compagnie de Kakashi qui le raccompagne malgré les protestations du chounin. Mais, alors que celui-ci pensait pouvoir oublier calmement ce qui c'était passé, le jounin en décide autrement et propose au ninja une offre plus qu'alléchante. Est-ce qu'Iruka entrera dans le jeux ? Kaka/Iru :p
1. Iruka indigné

Je suis vraiment ravis de commencer ma nouvelle fic sur Kaka/Iru ! :D C'est la première fois que j'en écris une sur le fandom là alors soyez gentils ^^

J'espère que le scénario va vous plaire parce que j'y pense depuis un bout de temps ! Et désolé pour les futurs fautes...

**-LE PARI-**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1 : Iruka indigné<span>**

* * *

><p>Iruka marchait dans la rue principale du village de Konoha avec une certaine fatigue. Il se massa la nuque quelques instants et soupira en sentant ses muscles crispés et tiraillés. Enseigner à une vingtaine de gamins comment être de bons shinobis l'épuisait chaque jour un peu plus, il lui fallait vraiment des vacances.<p>

Il avait vraiment hâte de rentrer chez lui pour prendre un bon bain, il irait peut-être même se détendre avec un petit verre de sake sur sa terrasse.

Passant devant un bar, Iruka y jeta un œil curieux tout en continuant sa route d'un pas morne. Mais alors qu'il pensait ne reconnaître personne dans ce sordide établissement son regard s'éclaira à la vue d'un bon nombre de jounins qui semblaient bien s'amuser.

Il détourna la tête subitement et accéléra sa marche. Personne ne l'invitait jamais à prendre un verre mais le brun ne s'en plaignait pas, puisqu'il ne buvait presque jamais. Cependant, voir tous ces shinobis rire et discuter joyeusement entre eux le rendait un peu jaloux. Lui était toujours seul, personne ne partageait sa vie et cela faisait quelques mois que cette situation le pesait. Il devrait peut-être se prendre un chat ?

-Hey Iruka ! Cria une voix familière.

Le brun releva la tête surpris et failli trébucher sur une pierre. Il se rattrapa in extremis et posa son regard vers celui qui l'avait appelé. Dans un froncement de sourcils, il reconnu Asuma qui lui faisait signe depuis l'entrée du bar, une cigarette à la bouche, un sourire gentiment moqueur devant l'étourderie du chounin.

-Bah alors, monsieur le professeur est dans la lune ?

-Un peu... rigola légèrement gêné Iruka qui rejoignit le fumeur en quelques pas.

Asuma inspira une grande taffe et recracha la fumée sur le visage du brun sans faire attention. Celui-ci se détourna,les yeux piquants. En voyant le chounin les larmes aux yeux l'autre s'excusa en rigolant.

-Tu peux le dire, je suis chiant à toujours fumer comme ça !

-Je n'oserais pas Asuma-sensei... Répondit Iruka avec un sourire contrit.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Asuma, seulement Asuma. T'es bien trop formel avec nous. Dit-il en incluant la totalité des jounins dans son propos.

-Vous êtes mes supérieurs, c'est normal...

Le fumeur leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête de gauche à droite et reprit une longue taffe.

-Alors Iruka, comment ça va ?

-Ça va ça va... Cette année, la promotion est très prometteuse ! Il y a même une élève qui...

-Toujours à parler boulot toi ! Coupa l'autre.

-Eh bien... Je suppose oui...

-Et côté cœur ? Une petite amie ? Ou alors un petit ami ? Questionna-t-il avec un sourire étrange.

-Euh... Je... Non... C'est un peu compliqué pour moi de... Enfin... De rencontrer quelqu'un... Tu sais, avec les cours et tout ça... Marmonna le brun en rougissant.

Iruka se flagella mentalement pour son attitude plus que stupide. Il agissait comme une gamine de seize ans qui ne savait pas parler en publique. Il reprit d'un ton plus sur de lui, voulant montrer qu'il était bel et bien un homme.

-Mais bon ! Je suis sur que j'arriverais bientôt à trouver la bonne personne ! Je suis plutôt beau gosse... Chuchota-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Le jounin s'étouffa dans sa fumée et rigola à gorge déployé devant le changement d'attitude d'Iruka.

-Ah je t'aime bien toi !

Asuma enroula subitement son bras autour des épaules de l'autre et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, enlevant au passage l'élastique qui retenait la chevelure du chounin. Une cascade brune se déversa sur ses épaules, le féminisant d'une manière subtile.

-Aller je te paye un verre !

Iruka n'eut même pas le temps de se rendre compte de sa nouvelle coupe que l'autre l'emmena à l'intérieur en l'emportant par les épaules. L'air sec de l'automne laissa place à une atmosphère chaude et intime ou l'on pouvait aisément sentir les effluves d'alcool et de transpiration. L'énorme cheminée au fond de la pièce rendait l'ambiance chaleureuse et faisait se mouvoir sur les visages expressifs du groupe de jounins de petites ombres, durcissant leurs traits. Un sentiment de malaise s'immisça dans l'esprit d'Iruka lorsqu'il aperçut contre les murs les silhouettes des ninjas, projetées par les flammes du feu, bouger et danser comme des fantômes. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de lieux fréquentés par de nombreux shinobis fêtant leurs fins de mission. Lui n'en n'accomplissait qu'une, à ses yeux la plus importante : transmettre le savoir ninja aux générations futurs.

-Arrête de trop réfléchir mon petit Iruka ! Tiens regarde, ils sont là-bas ! Dit Asuma en pointant du doigt le fond de l'établissement.

En effet le brun pu apercevoir facilement le groupe de jounins qui discutaient joyeusement. Autour d'une table ronde, tous étaient accoudé à celle-ci une boisson à la main. Il y avait Kurenaï, qui faisait face à Iruka, Gaï à sa gauche en train de danser sur sa chaise d'une manière totalement ridicule suivie d'Anko qui semblait morte de rire avec Ibiki. Ce dernier avait plus de verres vides devant lui que n'importe qui et c'est dans un grand rire grave qu'il posa brutalement sa chope sur la table, éclaboussant Gaï qui ne le remarqua même pas.

A droite de Kurenaï, il y avait une place libre, sûrement la chaise d'Asuma tandis qu' Hayate à ses côtés toussait comme à son habitude, un verre de sake à la main. Enfin, en dernier, Iruka aperçu les cheveux argentés du ninja copieur. Dos à lui, il semblait discuter calmement avec la jeune femme au yeux rouges.

Asuma, au vu du sourire de la jeune femme aux propos de Kakashi, accéléra son pas. Le brun, ayant toujours le bras vigoureux du fumeur sur son épaule s'en trouva déséquilibré et dû s'accrocher fermement au gilet vert de celui-ci.

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger Asuma-sensei...

-Mais non c'est un plaisir pour moi Iruka ! Ça fait longtemps que je voulais que tu viennes avec nous ! Argumenta le jounin dans un sourire qu'il voulait sincère.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à table, tous les regards se tournèrent vers les deux acolytes, l' un des deux particulièrement mal à l'aise.

-Mais regardez qui voilà ! Cria Gaï en se levant de sa chaise avec enthousiasme.

-Tiens tiens tiens, un petit chounin qui s'est perdu... Chuchota joueur Ibiki, le nez dans son verre.

Iruka, voulant partir au plus vite, se dégagea d'Asuma et esquissa un geste vers l'arrière. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit que le détenteur du sharingan se retourna et se pencha pour lui prendre la main.

-Bah alors, tu vas pas te sauver maintenant... Dit-il avec un regard intense.

Quelques rires parvinrent aux oreilles rougissantes du brun et dans un bégaiement il répondit :

-Je... Je vais rentrer... J'ai cours demain et...

-Oh aller monsieur le professeur ! Intervint Asuma en prenant une chaise d'une table vide un peu plus loin. Allez, assieds toi !

Le fumeur fit asseoir Iruka entre Hayate et Kakashi et retourna à sa place précédente, à côté de sa bien aimée. Au contact du ninja copieur, le chounin ressentit une légère sensation de brûlure et, dans un froncement de sourcils, observa sa main avec attention. Son homologue de droite se pencha alors vers lui et déplaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Iruka devint encore plus rouge et lorsque Kakashi se glissa vers lui pour chuchoter quelque chose au creux de son cou, le brun cru qu'il allait mourir de gêne. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas touché de cette manière.

-Tout va bien ? Tu sembles pensif...

Du coin de l'œil il vit Asuma et Kurenaï arborer de petits sourires pleins de sous-entendus et, en tremblant, il répondit d'une voix étranglée :

-Je... Oui... C'est juste que je ne suis pas trop un habitué des endroits comme ça...

Kakashi répondit de sa voix grave et masculine :

-Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux ?

Le chounin resta sans voix et le regarda avec des yeux perdus. En apercevant l'œil noir et dilaté de son interlocuteur, il haussa les sourcils de surprise. Iruka comprit pourquoi l'autre agissait aussi bizarrement, Kakashi était complètement bourré. Mais alors qu'il allait le rembarrer avec délicatesse il fut interrompu par Gaï qui levait son verre avec fougue.

-Allez on trinque !

-Et pour quel événement ? Demanda Anko dubitative.

-Euh...

-On trinque pour Iruka. Intervint le ninja copieur en se levant un peu maladroitement. Pour le chounin le plus sexy de tout Konoha !

Les six autres ninjas se regardèrent avec amusement et levèrent en même temps leurs verres. Iruka était partagé entre gêne et désapprobation devant un Kakashi qui semblait faire tout pour l'embêter. N'ayant pas de boisson il ne put lever son verre mais il murmura doucement à l'adresse des autres.

-Eh bien... Tchin alors...

Et c'est dans un tintement bruyant que tous les verres se cognèrent entre eux, renversant un peu d'alcool sur la table. Mais alors que Kakashi allait boire, Asuma intervint et lui prit le verre des mains. Il tendit la boisson à Iruka et s'adressa à l'épouvantail.

-Ça ira pour ce soir Kakashi... Iruka va boire ta part !

Le concerné regarda pensivement le verre d'alcool et le prit avec hésitation. Après tout si le grand ninja copieur était plus que pompette pourquoi lui ne pouvait-il pas se lâcher un peu ? Le brun ne put refuser et après un petit remerciement à l'adresse du fumeur, il trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide ambré. Il avala deux grandes gorgées et, immédiatement, il sentit la brûlure familière de l'alcool dans son ventre.

Kakashi se remit assit avec un petit sourire calculateur et croisa ses mains derrière la tête dans une attitude décontractée. Asuma et lui se regardèrent amusés lorsque le chounin reprit un peu d'alcool d'une main hésitante. Les autres, admirant la scène qui se jouait devant eux contemplaient tour à tour le spectacle de l'homme aux cheveux argentés et du petit chounin qui buvait de plus en plus. Quelques un rigolèrent et Ibikki murmura discrètement à l'oreille de son amie.

-Quand même... Kakashi arrive tout le temps à ses fins ! Comment fait-il pour se les mettre tous dans la poche ?

-Le charme naturel mon ami... Le charme naturel... Répondit Anko entre deux gloussements.

-Et une bonne dose de fourberie ! Intervint Gaï en grognant. Tout le contraire de moi ! Si je veux conquérir le cœur de quelqu'un j'utilise pas les sales ruses de ce petit...

-''Le cœur'' ? Éclata de rire la femme ninja. Tu veux pas plutôt dire ''le cul'' ?

Ibiki émit un petit soupir de moquerie et attendit la réponse de Gaï tout en admirant Kakashi qui repartait à l'attaque.

-Depuis quand il est intéressé par le... Enfin... Hésita le jounin. On parle du cul d'Iruka les gars ! S'ils vous plais !

-Eh bien quoi ? Le petit prof doit bien aussi avoir une libido ? Dit avec évidence Anko à l'adresse des deux hommes.

Ibiki hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation toujours avec son petit sourire en coin, signe qu'il devait imaginer pas mal de chose dans son esprit pervers. Quant à Gaï, celui-ci détourna la tête en essayant de chasser les images qui hantaient à présent son esprit, lui ne voulait pas du tout en apprendre plus sur les activités sexuelles du chounin, déjà qu'il avait du mal à suivre ce genre de conversation avec les autres, spécialement avec son rival. Il osa alors un petit coup d'œil vers Iruka qui semblait devenir de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure des gorgées qu'il avalait. Est-ce qu'il savait au moins ce qu'il l'attendait s'il continuait comme ça ? Sans y réfléchir d'avantage, Gaï replongea dans sa boisson en arborant toujours cette fougue de la jeunesse qu'il tentait de conserver à tout prix. C'était le problème du chounin, pas le siens.

De son côté Iruka ne savait définitivement plus ou se mettre. Cela faisait une bonne heure que son esprit divaguait complètement, les ombres qu'il lui avait parut menaçantes il y a de cela quelques minutes lui semblait maintenant familière. L'ambiance du bar le rendait fébrile et une pointe d'excitation lui faisait s'agiter sa jambe droite dans des tressautements irréguliers. Le ninja savait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre les jounins, il avait remarqué les regards, les sourires et les sous entendus. Et il savait aussi que ça avait un rapport avec lui et surtout avec Kakashi, ce type qui n'arrêtait pas de le coller. Iruka n'était pas idiot et c'est avec une pointe d'agacement qu'il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. Tout Konoha connaissait la réputation de coureur de jupons du ninja copieur et les rumeurs ne s'étaient pas arrêté aux portes de l'académie. Et bien que le brun ressentait une terrible solitude, il refusait d'être sur le tableau de chasse de l'épouvantail. Il avait une fierté.

-Et puis je cherche une relation stable... Pas un pauvre plan cul... Chuchota Iruka pour lui même entre deux gorgées.

-Houla toi t'as l'alcool triste ! Dit Hayate en le tapotant sur l'épaule pour avoir son attention.

-Non... C'est juste que...

Le chounin ne finit pas sa phrase et détourna les yeux. Son regard se perdit dans les cheveux argentés qui semblaient en pleine conversation avec Asuma et Kurenaï. Le jounin l'avait laissé tranquille après l'intervention de la jeune femme, elle voulait apparemment discuter de quelque chose avec lui mais en voyant le sourire débauché sur le visage de Kurenaï Iruka pensait fortement savoir le sujet de la conversation.

-Que Kakashi t'emmerde et que t'as l'impression qu'on parle de toi à longueur de temps ? Suggéra le ninja en terminant la phrase de l'autre.

Iruka le regarda surprit et acquiescia lentement. Hayate lui envoya un regard compatissant et prit le verre des mains du professeur.

-Un conseil Iruka. Ne traîne pas trop avec Kakashi, rentre chez toi.

Ce dernier haussa les sourcils interrogateur, il vit le jounin poser son verre un peu plus loin et dans un geste nonchalant de la main il continua.

-Je dis ça pour toi tu sais... Parce que je t'aime bien.

-Euh... Merci ? Répondit Iruka avec hésitation. Mais je pensais qu'il agissait comme ça avec tout le monde, il à toujours était un peu pervers sur les bords non ?

-Certes. Mais quand il à une cible il ne l'a lâche plus. Fit-il en se penchant vers le visage de l'autre.

Il continua sur le ton de la confidence, plongé dans le regard noisette du chounin.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

-De quoi ?

-Que tu sois là ? Juste aujourd'hui ?

Iruka sentait quelque chose se refermer sur lui, comme s'il s'enfonçait inexorablement dans un tunnel sans fond. Cette sensation lui fit ressentir une légère nausée, comme une impression de vide sous ses pieds.

-Je ne comprends pas...

-T'es bien trop naïf Iruka... Soupira le ninja. Asuma t'as invité que pour donner à Kakashi l'occasion de te soûler. Tout ce qu'il veux c'est de t'avoir dans son lit... Et une fois qu'il aura eu ce qu'il voulait il te laissera tomber.

Le professeur se sentait prit au piège. Lui était l'insecte coincé dans la toile et Kakashi l'araignée qui guettait sa proie, attendant le meilleur moment pour venir le déguster.

-Mais je... Je pensais que c'était parce qu'Asuma-sensei m'aimait bien... Dit Iruka en baissant les yeux.

Hayate le regarda contrit puis toussa deux-trois fois avant de reprendre d'un ton un peu plus léger.

-Je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure, tu veux une relation sérieuse ? Eh bien éloigne toi de lui. Après libre à toi de faire ce que bon te chante, si tu veux...

-Non. Objecta un peu trop rapidement le professeur. Merci pour le conseil Hayate-san.

-De rien, t'es un des rares chounins que je respecte véritablement alors je voulais...

-Hey Iruka ! T'en à pas marre de ce type ? Intervint Kakashi en désignant Hayate du doigt, de nouveau un verre à la main. Je le vois, depuis tout à l'heure, à t'emmerder avec ses histoires !

Iruka tourna le visage vers l'épouvantail et lui envoya un regard supérieur.

-Il ne m'emmerde pas du tout, lui.

Le détendeur du sharingan leva son seul sourcil visible bien haut et encaissa la pique dans un petit rire.

-En colère mon petit chounin ? Viens que je te calme...

C'est alors qu' Iruka fut entraîné contre le torse de l'homme masqué qui le posa sur ses genoux avec force. Il enroula ses bras autour du brun et enfonça son visage dans la combinaison bleu, humant son parfum délicat. Les poings serrés, le chounin se sentit horriblement mal à l'aise. Être dans cette position devant ses supérieurs et ses prétendus ''amis'' l'agaçait au plus au point et Kakashi n'arrangeait absolument rien. Doucement, il sentit des mains vicieuses se glisser entre ses cuisses pour monter de plus en plus haut. Le sang du professeur ne fit qu'un tour et en quelques secondes il perdit le peu de couleur que la boisson lui avait donnée.

-Non mais ça va pas ?! Lâche moi ! Cria Iruka en se dégageant.

Immédiatement tous les regards se tournèrent vers le couple improvisé. En voyant l'attention de la table entière se porter vers lui le chounin détourna la tête vers la porte d'entrée avec agacement. Il n'était vraiment pas à sa place ici.

-Détends toi Iruka... C'était juste pour rire... Commença Kakashi en croisant les bras derrière la tête.

-Tu veux sortir ? Demanda Asuma un peu dubitatif devant le comportement d'Iruka. Pour prendre l'air. Ça te calmera un peu.

-Moi ?! Me calmer ? Mais c'est plutôt à lui qu'il faut dire ça ! Dit-il en désignant le jounin pervers d'un signe de la tête.

-C'est Kakashi, il est comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on te dise ? Répondit Anko d'un ton un peu moqueur.

-Fait pas ta vierge effarouchée... Souffla à son tour Ibiki en levant les yeux au ciel.

L'alcool aidant, Iruka commençait à sentir quelques larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux. L'atmosphère était redevenue étouffante, sa propre colère écrasait littéralement sa cage thoracique rendant sa respiration difficile.

-Quoi ? Mais... Vous... Vous êtes sérieux ?! Bégailla le prof indigné devant la réaction des jounins.

Un petit silence se fit autour de la table ou chacun attendait que quelqu'un prenne la parole. Kakashi rompit alors le silence en raclant bruyamment sa chaise par terre pour se lever.

-Bon, il semble que notre petit Iruka soit un peu pompette. Je vais le raccompagner. Dit-il dans un clin d'œil à l'adresse d'Asuma.

Celui-ci essaya avec difficulté de dissimuler son petit sourire mais ne réussit qu'à énerver encore plus le chounin.

-Je ne suis pas...

-Mais oui mais oui... Dit Kakashi en coupant Iruka. Aller vient.

L'épouvantail attrapa le professeur par le bras et sortit rapidement du bars. La nuit était déjà tombée et on pouvait voir dans le ciel des milliers d'étoiles entourer la lune.

-Lâche moi ! S'emporta le brun en poussa brutalement le jounin. Laisse moi tranquille d'accord ?!

-Hey mais t'es passé au tutoiement... C'est bon signe non ? Rigola légèrement l'homme masqué dans un haussement de sourcils provocateur.

-Et puis comment t'as fait ? I peine cinq minutes t'étais complètement soûl !

-Mon organisme évacue vite toute forme de substance. Je ne suis pas jounin pour rien.

Rouge de rage, Iruka fit volte-face et sauta de quelques mètres pour atterrir sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face. Il couru alors le plus vite possible vers chez lui en prenant garde de ne pas se faire suivre par le ninja copieur.

Il m'a ridiculisé ! Pensa Iruka avec hargne. Jamais je ne lui pardonnerais, cette soirée était horrible !

Mais le brun se rappela d'Hayate et de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Kakashi n'était pas le seul fautif dans l'histoire, Asuma l'avait trompé et les autres s'était foutu de sa gueule sans aucune retenue. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ces jounins qui se croyaient tout permis ! Perdu dans ses réflexions le jeune ninja trébucha sur une tuile et tomba à la renverse par dessus le toit. L'alcool, détruisant le peu de réflexes qu'il avait, le rendait maladroit si bien qu'il ne pu se rattraper correctement. Voyant au ralentit le sol se rapprocher dangereusement Iruka ferma brutalement les yeux. Mais alors qu'il aurait dû se prendre le bitume en pleine face il sentit tout contre lui quelque chose de chaud et de réconfortant.

-Je t'avais dit que t'étais un peu pompette... Chuchota Kakashi de sa voix de velours. Aller je te ramène.

Le chounin, voulant se dégager des bras puissants de l'autre ninja, se tortilla dans tout les sens en maudissant jusqu'à la dernière génération le clan Hatake. Ce dernier ne s'en laissa pas déranger et continua sa petit marche tranquille jusqu'à l'appartement du brun. En quelques minutes, qui parurent horriblement longues pour le chounin qui ne cessait de donner des coups de coude dans l'estomac de l'autre sans que celui-ci en soit dérangé, ils arrivèrent devant la porte rassurante d'Iruka. Kakashi posa doucement le prof par terre et lui fit un petit sourire tendre en lui secouant les cheveux.

-Tu sais que t'es mignon quand t'es en colère ?

-Ne me touche pas ! Dit le chounin en dégageant violemment sa main.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas encore ? Je t'ai ramené chez toi comme un prince charmant, tu devrais être honoré... Continua le détendeur du sharingan d'un ton faussement arrogant.

-Arrête ça tout de suite !

-Arrêter quoi ?

-De... De me draguer... Souffla Iruka dans une grimace comme si ces mots l'avait brûlé.

-Et qui te dit que je te drague ? Ce n'est pas un peu présomptueux de ta part ?

Le chounin haussa les sourcils agréablement surprit et se calma instantanément. Ce pouvait-il qu'Hayate se soit trompé ? Peut-être que Kakashi n'était pas ce pervers auquel tout le monde pense ?

-Je sais pas... Enfin, je croyais...

-Tu veux que je sois sincère ? Demanda Kakashi en s'avançant subtilement.

Le professeur hocha la tête en signe de consentement, la proximité soudaine du ninja le rendait nerveux. Sa gorge noué, il refusait d'utiliser sa voix de peur de trembler comme une feuille. Soudainement le ninja copieur se colla au torse du chounin et baissa la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ce dernier leva le visage, le regard remplit d'incertitude et l'interrogea silencieusement.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Iruka déglutit difficilement et soudain le conseil d'Hayate lui revint en tête. ''-Éloigne toi de lui...'' Mais même avec tous les efforts du monde le jeune homme ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui du jounin. Il sentait une sorte d'aura se dégager de lui, une aura de puissance et de sensualité qui le rendait sans armes. Lorsque Kakashi vit le consentement de l'autre il se mit en action et le plaqua brutalement contre sa porte d'entrée. Dans un petit cris de souffrance Iruka se retrouva dos au mur et bientôt il fut entouré par les deux bras du jounin, le forçant à rester sur place.

-Oui je te drague.

Ces quelques mots coupa la respiration au jeune ninja. Mais comment avait il pu penser une minute que ce type aurait pu être autre chose qu'un vulgaire dragueur...

-Et je paries que t'aimes ça. Affirma d'une voix grave le ninja copieur.

Devant les airs narcissiques de son aîné Iruka soupira d'agacement. Voulant reprendre contenance, il prit un air désintéressé et fit semblant de bailler.

-Comme si un type comme toi pouvait m'intéresser... Rétorqua le chounin avec assurance mais en réalité mort de trouille.

Devant cette attitude, Kakashi émit un petit rire et se rapprocha encore plus. Il mit subitement son pied entre ceux de l'autre et appuya sa cuisse contre son l'entrejambe. Le brun sursauta et se mordit la lèvre pour retenir le petit gémissement qui voulait s'échapper de la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Je confirme, tu aimes ça.

Furieux, Iruka brandit son poing pour l'envoyer en plein dans l'estomac de l'épouvantail mais ce dernier anticipa aisément son mouvement et l'attrapa par son poignée.

-Ne joue pas à ce petit jeux là avec moi Iruka. Je suis jounin. Regarde toi, tu n'es qu'un pauvre petit chounin sans expérience, tu m'arrives même pas à la cheville.

-Espèce d'enfoiré...

Un duel de regard se fit entre les deux ninjas où Iruka usait de toute sa force physique pour se dégager de la poigne de Kakashi. Dans un dernier regard moqueur ce dernier le relâcha de bonne grâce et s'écarta rapidement, laissant le brun libre de tout mouvement. Ne perdant pas une seconde de plus Iruka se dépêcha de chercher ses clefs dans sa poche de pantalon et alors qu'il déverrouillait sa serrure, se mettant alors dos au ninja copieur celui-ci se remit à sa précédente place. Le torse collé au dos du prof il lui chuchota à l'oreille avec détermination.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser partir comme ça ?

-Ne me touche pas ! Combien de fois je vais devoir le répéter ! Hurla le chounin en se débattant.

-Il ne faut jamais tourner le dos à son adversaire Iruka-chan...

-KAKASHI ! Arrête !

-Attends, calme toi. Dit-il doucement en voyant le prof s'énerver de plus en plus. J'ai un marché à te proposer.

-Je m'en fou !

Iruka accompagna ses protestations par un mouvement rapide de la main et en quelques secondes il fut armée d'un kunaï. Le jounin s'écarta d'un bond et éclata de rire devant la tentative inutile mais non moins désespéré du petit chounin.

-Mais tu comprends pas Iruka ? J'avais 13 ans que j'étais déjà plus doué que toi ! Dit-il entre plusieurs rires moqueurs.

Devant l'hilarité de son aîné Iruka frisait la crise de nerf, ce type osait ce moquer de lui ?! Il allait voir de quoi était capable un chounin de son envergure ! Avec toute sa colère il s'élança sur le ninja, prêt à lui planter son arme dans le torse. Kakashi continua de l'ignorer et tenta de calmer son fou rire qui commençait vraiment à lui faire mal aux côtes. Arriver à quelques centimètres de la veste du jounin le kunaï d'Iruka s'immobilisa subitement. Le brun fronça les sourcils et tenta de se retira lorsqu'il comprit en un éclair la cause de son immobilité. Autour de lui était dressé des dizaines de fils invisibles, le retenant prit au pièges.

-Quand les à tu mis ? Demanda Iruka frustré.

-Dès l'instant ou nous sommes arrivé mais tu n'as rien vu. Répondit l'autre en se calmant.

Le chounin était partagé entre un sentiment de pur respect face à l'ingéniosité de son aîné mais il se sentait aussi horriblement honteux de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. D'un coup d'œil il aperçut accrochés aux murs et au plafond quelques attaches qui occupaient le rôle de maintenir les solides fils. Forçant sur ses jambes et ses bras il sentit la pression se resserrer encore plus le conduisant à émettre un petit cris de douleur.

-Arrête de bouger, ça va empirer.

Kakashi regarda avec indulgence le jeune ninja qui tentait tout de même de s'échapper. Il s'avança lentement vers lui et lui prit son kunaï pour le mettre dans sa propre poche arrière. Il avança son visage masqué jusqu'à celui du brun et lui souffla avec des yeux de chiens battus.

-Tu vas te tenir tranquille maintenant ?

Ses membres devenant de plus en plus engourdie, il céda à l'air faussement suppliant du ninja copieur et consentit à l'écouter.

-Je te propose un pari. Commença-t-il sans préambule.

-Un pari ?

-Oui.

Fier de son petit effet, le jounin continu son discours tout en tournant autour d'Iruka avec un air gourmand.

-Si en un mois je réussis à te baiser, je gagne. Dit-il sans détournement.

Devant le propos vulgaire de l'autre, le brun grimaça et serra les poings avec hargne. Le détendeur du sharingan continua tout en admirant le beau chounin figé dans cette pose plus que subjective.

-Et si je gagne tu devras te laisser faire pendant un an. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Je vois tout à fait. Répondit Iruka sèchement. Et moi ? Si je gagne ?

-Tu feras ce que tu veux de moi. Aussi pendant un an.

-C'est tout ?

Kakashi fut prit au dépourvu quelques secondes mais se reprit assez vite.

-Ça te suffit pas ? Questionna-t-il dans un petit rire.

-C'est pas comme si j'allais accepter ton offre mais dans l'hypothèse... Non, ça ne me suffit pas.

-Que veux tu de plus ?

-Si je gagne... Réfléchissa le prof. Je veux que tu montres au village entier ton vraie visage.

-D'accord. Répondit l'autre sans hésiter.

Le chounin sourit malgré lui, Kakashi pensait vraiment gagner ce stupide pari. Sa confiance en lui causera un jour sa perte et Iruka espérait que ce serait bientôt. Cette pensée le fit se flageller mentalement, le jounin était un brillant ninja et Konoha avait besoin de lui pour protéger ses citoyens, Iruka ne devait pas penser ça de lui même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Et dire qu'il venait de l'attaquer...

-Je te donne cette nuit pour y réfléchir. Dit le génie en coupant rapidement chaque fils.

Une fois libre, Iruka tomba par terre sous les effets à la fois de la fatigue mais aussi de l'alcool qui, pour son cas, n'avait toujours pas disparue de son organisme. Il se releva avec peine et en scrutant rapidement les environs il s'aperçut que son aîné s'était volatilisé. Fatigué, il entra dans son appartement et enleva ses vêtements petit à petit tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. N'ayant pas le courage de prendre un bain il se coucha directement sur son lit et bientôt il sentit le sommeil envahir ses sens. Il penserait à l'offre de Kakashi demain, ce soir tout ce qu'il souhaitait été une bonne nuit de sommeil où ses rêves pouvaient l'emmener loin, loin de ce jounin qui sans le savoir venait de bousculer son quotidien.


	2. Kakashi manipulateur

Tout d'abord, merci pour les reviews ! :D Et je vais faire quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait dans mes autres fics, je vais répondre à chaque personne ! \o/ Donc c'est parti !

**AkuriAsuk:** héhé ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas les laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement ! Ces sales petits jounins... Personne ne touche à mon pauvre Iruka... à part un certain ninja ^^

**Lone Wilf 3482:** Kakashi est bien trop sur de lui, ça c'est sur ! Il va en faire baver à Iruka... Je n'en dirais pas plus ;D

**Maxime3482: **Merci pour la favorisation :) Je posterai toute les semaines, enfin je vais essayer... J'ai déjà 3 chapitres d'avance mais je préfère les garder au cas où je serais en retard. Avec les études et tout... C'est un peu chaud pour moi !

**Fanduyaoi/Pauline :** Alors vous êtes deux à m'avoir posé la question et ça me fait un peu peur ! J'espère que j'ai pas plagié une histoire sans le vouloir :O Parce que non, je n'ai jamais posté ce genre de fanfics sous un autre pseudo ou sur un autre site. En tout cas si elle peux ressembler à une autre fic, c'est peut-être le cas sachant que le scénario d'un pari quelconque est facile à introduire et permet de faciliter la trame de l'histoire, faisant interagir les personnages de manières plus régulière et blah blah blah ( bref yaoiiiiii ! ) En tout cas c'est cool que vous avez aimé :)

**niak:** haha merci ! Moi aussi j'adore ce couple /

**Dragibus515:** Moi non plus je n'ai jamais trop commenté des fics en cours donc je comprends ^^ Je préfère quand tout est là tout de suite ! J'aime pas l'attente... Désolé pour les fautes, oui je galère dans ce domaine :') Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu puisque c'est la première fois que tu suis une fic :p _**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2 : Kakashi manipulateur<strong>

* * *

><p>Le soleil illumina doucement le ciel, faisant battre en retraite les étoiles qui se cachèrent immédiatement de la vue des ninjas de Konoha. Les rayons lumineux du matin commençaient à s'infiltrer dans chaque maison, réveillant les enfants pour une dure journée de cours en compagnie de leur professeur préféré. Celui-ci papillonna des yeux et grogna de mauvaise humeur en voyant que la nuit était déjà finie. Les verres bu la vieille lui avait donné un mal de crâne léger et c'est en se tenant lourdement la tête qu'Iruka se leva, prêt à attaquer une nouvelle journée d'enseignement. Plus maladroit que d'habitude, le chounin effectua ses petits rituels du matin qui consistaient à prendre une douche bien chaude, à manger le plus possible pour prendre des forces et à faire quelques exercices d'assouplissements. Une fois qu'il fut sur que ses muscles étaient en état de fonctionner il se relaxa quelques minutes sur son canapé avant de devoir partir pour sa première heure de cours.<p>

-C'est dur la vie de ninja... Dit-il dans le vide.

Observant son appartement il eu un petit coup de cafard. Ces pièces étaient tellement sans vie. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se prenne un chat. Soudainement, il repensa à ces saletés de jounins qui l'avait mené en bateau la veille, en particulier un certain ninja copieur. Iruka sentit une bouffée de chaleur irradier son corps lorsqu'il repensa au stupide pari de Kakashi.

-Mais quel connard !

Le brun mit sa veste de chounin et alors qu'il allait faire un tour dans le village, histoire de se calmer avant son arrivée à l'académie, quelques coups furent donné à la porte. Il souffla longuement pour se détendre et alla ouvrir de bonne grâce mais avec une pointe de mauvaise humeur. Qui pouvait venir à une heure aussi matinale ?

-Ha... Hayate-san ?

-Bonjour Iruka !

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Demanda le prof surprit.

-Eh bien, je passais par là... Alors je me suis dis... Euh voilà... Répondit l'autre un peu gêné en se grattant la tête. Bon en fait, je m'inquiétais un peu pour toi. Avec ce qui s'est passé hier...

Iruka sourit face à l'attention de son homologue et le fit rentrer rapidement, ce mettant de côté pour le laisser passer.

-Oh rentrez ! Je vais nous faire un thé ou une tisane peut-être ?

-Ah désolé mais je ne bois jamais de thé. Répondit l'autre dans un doux sourire. Trop fade à mon goût. Mais t'allait partir ?

A la question du jounin, le prof jeta un coup d'œil à sa veste et la retira immédiatement.

-J'allais partir oui mais ça ne me dérange pas de discuter avec vous. Vous êtes bien le seul jounin à peu près correcte dans ce village ! Dit Iruka un peu amer.

-A peu près ? Demanda Hayate gentiment moqueur.

Le chounin rigola et referma la porte derrière l'autre. Il lui présenta rapidement les lieux et l'invita à s'installer à la table du salon.

-Sur ? Vous ne voulez rien ?

-Tout compte fait, si je veux bien.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous sert ? Dit Iruka en allant dans la cuisine.

-Rien du tout, je veux juste que t'arrête de me vouvoyer. Nous avons le même âge après tout...

Le brun revint vers lui un peu mal à l'aise et hocha la tête en signe de consentement.

-Désolé c'est l'habitude, puisque vous..._ tu _es jounin, il y a comme une distance...

-Je comprends... Mais te sous estime pas Iruka. Toi aussi t'es un grand shinobi, que deviendrait les ninjas de Konoha sans ta pédagogie ? Ria le jounin en question.

Encore plus gêné, le prof s'assit à la table et accompagna son invité dans sa brève hilarité. Mais soudain son rire se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'il repensa au ninja copieur d'hier soir et notamment à la facilité déconcertante qu'avec eu le jounin pour l'immobiliser.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

-Je... Non rien. Dit fermement Iruka en détournant le regard.

Devant les yeux insistant de l'autre, le prof capitula et raconta son aventure de la veille d'un ton acide, en omettant bien sur l'histoire de ce stupide pari et du regard plus que pervers de Kakashi.

-Je ne l'ai même pas vu faire ! En quelques secondes il m'avait déjà arrêté... Je ne mérite même pas le titre de ninja... Affirma-t-il gravement en se frottant les yeux de fatigue et de lassitude.

Hayate voyant la détresse de son ami alla lui prendre la main et la sera avec compassion et assurance.

-Écoute moi bien Iruka, t'es un excellent ninja. Kakashi n'est qu'un connard parmi tant d'autre qui pense avoir tout le monde à ses pieds par son soit disant génie. Mais la valeur d'une personne ne se mesure pas au nombre de mission effectué ou au nombre de personne tué pour le village...

-Et elle se mesure comment... ? Demanda le prof en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-A mon humble avis on peux la voire dans les yeux...

-Dans les yeux ?

Hayate fit un hochement de tête pour affirmer ses dires et se pencha vers le visage d'Iruka.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu trouves dans mes yeux ?

Alors que le jounin allait répondre le brun sursauta et se leva de sa chaise dans un cris de panique.

-Mais je suis en retard ! L'académie !

Son ami émit un petit rire indulgent et se gratta la tête un peu déçu d'être impromptu aussi brutalement dans un instant aussi magique. Il commençait de plus en plus à apprécier le chounin... Et sous ses airs timides Iruka pouvait être très sociable, sa personnalité le fascinait.

-Je suis désolé Hayate-san mai je dois y aller ! Paniqua le prof en remettant sa veste dans la précipitation.

-Pas de problème, après tout c'est moi qui me suis imposé.

-Non, ne pensez surtout pas ça ! C'était un plaisir de vous parler !

Hayate leva mentalement les yeux au ciel en constatant qu'Iruka recommençait à le vouvoyer, il était irrécupérable.

-Et bien moi aussi, c'était très agréable... Sourit le jounin en se touchant les cheveux nerveusement.

Pendant leur conversation les deux ninjas partirent de l'appartement et alors qu'ils allaient tout deux se séparer Hayate interpella une dernière fois le prof.

-Ça te dis de remettre ça à plus tard ?

-Euh... Oui je veux bien, ça peut être sympa. Dit Iruka innocemment.

-Ce soir 20h devant chez moi ?

Le brun eu le souffle coupé et se mit à rougir en un quart de seconde. Iruka ne pensait pas que c'était _ce genre_ de rendez-vous... Alors Hayate aurait des vues sur lui ?

-Euh... Je... Ce soir... ? Alors... Commença le brun en bégayant. Alors euh...

-C'était stupide... T'as raison... Bon... eh bien, à un de ces jours ! Dit l'autre d'un air faux en voyant l'attitude décourageante de son flirt.

Hayate partit dans un petit signe de main et une fois de dos il fit une petite grimace en pensant au monstrueux râteau qu'il venait de se prendre.

-Non attend ! Ce soir ce serait parfait.

Il se retourna agréablement surprit et cette fois ci ce fut à son tour de bégayer maladroitement.

-D'a... D'accord. Eh bien... A tout à l'heure ! S'exclama-t-il tout content.

-Oui à tout à l'heure...

Les deux ninjas se séparèrent le sourire aux lèvres en pensant à leurs futurs bonne soirées.

* * *

><p>Pendant toute la journée Iruka n'arrêtait d'enchaîner gaffe sur gaffe faisant bien rire la totalité de ses élèves. Il faisait tomber des copies ou alors il oubliait les noms des enfants. Encore pire, il trébuchait sans cesse contre n'importe quoi, même contre ses propre pieds, lui donnant au fur et à mesure de la journée des petites douleurs un peu partout. Et lorsqu'un des enfants lui posa <em>cette<em> question le professeur ne sut simplement pas quoi répondre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le brun ne savait juste pas la réponse.

-Pourquoi vous êtes comme ça aujourd'hui Iruka-sensei ?

-Euh...

-Votre chat est mort ? Demanda une autre élève un peu inquiète pour son prof préféré.

-Je n'ai pas de chat. Rigola Iruka en voyant les mines curieuses et sincères des élèves.

Si seulement ils pouvaient tous rester comme ça, avec leurs innocentes inquiétudes à son égard. Quelques un deviendront de narcissiques jounins ou alors il se peux même que d'autre abandonnent la vie de ninjas. Quoi qu'il en soit, chaque shinobis du village étaient en quête de performance et de gloire et Iruka espérerait juste qu'il ne sera jamais présent à un de leurs enterrements même si la probabilité était très élevée. Il ne s'était toujours pas remit de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu un de ses élèves mourir sous ses yeux. C'est dans ses sombres pensées qu'il se rassit à son bureau, enlevant définitivement toute trace de sourire sur son visage.

-C'est dur la vie de ninja... Répéta-t-il pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Alors que tous ses élèves travaillaient sur la théorie du ninjustu un d'eux émit un cris de victoire et se leva devant un Iruka trop surprit pour l'interroger sur son étrange comportement. De toute façon il n'aurait pas eu le temps car la petite tête blonde prit la parole derechef.

-C'est parce qu' Iruka-sensei est amoureux !

Plusieurs filles gloussèrent devant la conclusion plus que foireuse du gamin quant au reste des élèves ils rougirent en discutant entre eux comme de braves petites commères. Le professeur resta bouche bée pendant quelques longues secondes puis bafouilla quelque chose qui ressemblait à un avertissement à l'encontre de l'élève.

-Tu... Quoi ?! Retourna t'asseoir tout de suite ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre du reste de la journée !

Le perturbateur lui lança un regard moqueur et se rassit à sa place comme convenue. Il ne rajouta rien mais ses yeux parlèrent pour lui et, tout comme le reste de la classe, le gamin eut confirmation, Iruka-sensei était amoureux ! En vérité le chounin, contrairement à l'opinion générale, ne pensait pas du tout qu'il ressentait ce genre de chose. Il était juste troublé par Hayate mais il était bien trop tôt pour parler d'amour... Mais ça les gamins ne le savaient toujours pas, leurs petits cerveaux ne comprenaient pas encore les dynamiques compliqués des sentiments et même si certains s'évertuaient à vouloir plaire au sexe opposé ils ne faisaient que mimer leurs parents. Devant tant d'innocence le prof souria quelques instants. Heureusement qu'il avait son métier pour lui redonner espoir sinon il serait perpétuellement en dépression.

La journée finit, il passa au bureau des missions pour faire son heure de comptabilité. Tous les chounins devaient passer par là au moins une fois dans la semaine mais Iruka le faisait avec plaisir, ce petit travail en plus lui permettait de faire des petites folies financières. Il s'assit donc à la table de réception, entouré de deux collègues, puis accueillit les ninjas qui rentraient de mission, leurs donnant systématiquement une feuille de rapport.

-Hey Iruka, tu reste combien de temps ce soir ? Demanda un shinobi à sa droite qui était occupé à ranger divers papiers.

-Je pensais travailler une heure environ. Et toi ?

-Bah voilà... En fait c'est l'anniversaire de ma femme aujourd'hui... Et je voulais rentrer un peu plus tôt...

Voyant tout de suite où voulait en venir son collège Iruka soupira de fatigue.

-Et je me demandais si tu pouvais rester un peu plus longtemps ? Mais je rattraperais tes heures t'inquiète pas !

-Mais... J'ai quelque chose de prévu ce soir... Je dois être à 20h à...

-T'y sera t'y sera ! Coupa l'autre rapidement. Tu devras juste rester jusqu'à 19.30h à peu près.

Devant l'hésitation du chounin l'autre continua avec des yeux de chiens battus.

-S'il te plais Iruka-sensei ! C'est l'anniversaire de ma femme...

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et se pinça ensuite l'arrête du nez en voyant le ninja faire semblant de prier théâtralement devant lui.

-Je t'en prie ! Mon Dieu, mon Sauveur ! Pense à ma femme et à mon bonheur conjugale !

-Bon d'accord... Mais c'est juste pour ce soir !

-Ouais génial ! Je te revaudrais ça ! S'exclama-t-il en bondissant littéralement de joie. De toute façon, y'a presque personne le soir, la réception des missions est juste ouverte au cas où.

-Je sais mais il vaux mieux rester vigilant, un ninja doit toujours...

-Arrête avec ton code ninja Iruka, je disais juste ça comme ça ! Dit l'autre en souriant.

-Mouais, c'est ce que tu dis toujours...

Les deux ninjas se regardèrent un instant et rigolèrent doucement tous les deux, c'était bon de discuter avec des chounins. La soirée passa rapidement et petit à petit la salle se vida, laissant le professeur seul avec ses pensées. Comme l'avait prédit son collègue presque personne n'était venu déposer un rapport, seul deux ninjas avaient bravé le froid du soir pour venir le voir. Iruka n'arrêtait pas de sourire en pensant à un certain jounin qui devait certainement se préparer. En effet, la soirée était vite passée, il était dans les environs de sept heure du soir.

Il devait bien avouer que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avais pas eu un rencard. Des nuits sans lendemains, oui, mais des rendez-vous officiels, jamais. Il trouvait ça un peu ringard mais après tout, pour commencer une relation sérieuse il fallait bien commencer par quelque part. Il regarda l'horloge sur le mur d'en face et expira lentement d'anticipation. Son rendez vous était dans à peine trente minute. Le professeur chercha les clefs de la pièce quelques secondes et les trouva par terre, il avait du les faire tomber tout à l'heure. Il se baissa pour les prendre quand tout d'un coup il entendit le grincement de la porte d'entrée.

-Ah désolé mais j'allais fermer, revenez demain. Dit aimablement Iruka toujours accroupi.

Il se releva rapidement pour voir le visiteur mais refit tomber ses clefs dans un petit cris de surprise à moitié étouffé.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Eh bien à ton avis ? Qu'est-ce qu'un ninja fait dans le bureau de la réception des _missions_ avec un rapport de _mission _dans la main tout en parlant au type qui range les rapports de_ mission_ ? Répondit Kakashi d'un ton moqueur en secouant devant lui un bout de papier.

Iruka grogna devant l'air arrogant du ninja copieur et contourna le bureau pour partir de la pièce.

-Je viens de vous le dire, je suis en train de fermer.

-T'es en train de fermer ? Et moi je fais comment ?

-Revenez demain matin. Dit-il froidement en passant à côté de lui.

-Demain je ne peux pas.

-Eh bien c'est dommage pour vous.

Le chounin allait passer la porte quand il remarqua qu'il avait oublié ses clefs par terre dans la précipitation. En se maudissant mentalement il refit le chemin inverse sous le regard joueur de l'autre.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui. Allez vous-en, je ferme là.

-Pourquoi ? T'es pressé ? C'est pas comme si quelqu'un t'attendais chez toi.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas. Siffla Iruka en ramassant le trousseau de clef.

-En tout cas moi quelqu'un m'attend.

-Bien pour vous.

Le chounin en avait raz le bol des tentatives idiotes de l'autre pour le rendre jaloux, il ne savait pas comment arrêter tout ça. Si le petit manège du ninja copieur continuait... On pouvait facilement appeler ça du harcèlement, mais Iruka n'était tout de même pas une demoiselle en détresse. Il devait se débrouiller seul et lui faire comprendre que jamais il ne sera intéressé.

-Mais je refuse d'aller le voir sans avoir remit ce putain de rapport.

Alors que le prof passait encore une fois à côté de lui celui-ci lui barra le chemin.

-Donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de mettre ce truc dans tes papiers. Dit-il en plaquant le rapport sur le torse du plus petit.

Évidemment Iruka aurait pu le faire, en quelques secondes l'affaire serait réglée mais rien que pour emmerder le ninja copieur il refusa.

-Combien de fois je dois vous le répéter. Le. Bureau. Est. Fermé. Répondit le professeur en articulant chacun de ses mots au maximum.

Kakashi haussa les sourcils d'un air provocateur et agrippa le veste verte du chounin violemment. Il s'approcha de son visage et lui chuchota quelques mots rendant le brun un peu plus fébrile qu'il y a seulement quelques secondes.

-Depuis quand les gars dans ton genre me parlent comme ça ? Et il est où le respect des aînés ?

-Je... Commença Iruka regrettant d'avoir agit de cette manière.

-Je suis ton supérieur, t'es rien pour moi. Coupa-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur le chounin. Alors si tu veux pas finir mort dans une sombre petite ruelle tu vas me prendre ce rapport.

Iruka sentit sa confiance en lui se briser en mils morceaux et dans une soumission totale il hocha la tête de haut en bas. Toujours retenu par l'autre, son visage était à sa hauteur l'obligeant à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds en équilibre. L'épouvantail mit lentement son rapport dans la main tremblante d'Iruka et lui administra un doux sourire.

-Bien.

Kakashi lâcha brutalement son homologue de manière à le faire basculer sur le bureau. Ce dernier fit volte face rapidement et rangea le bout de papier dans un dossier au hasard. Il était bien trop stressé pour pouvoir faire son travail correctement et alors qu'il allait se retourner pour partir le plus vite possible il fut poussé sur le meuble. Plié en deux, le torse collé au bois, il se tortilla dans tous les sens pour échapper au jounin pervers. Celui-ci avait son bassin tout contre les fesses de son professeur favori et dans des gestes trop rapides pour l'autre il plaqua les mains bronzées aux siennes, les maintenant fermement sur le bureau.

-Le professeur n'a pas apprit correctement sa leçon ? Ne jamais me tourner le dos. Chuchota Kakashi à l'oreille d'Iruka.

-Laissez moi ! Vous n'avez pas le droit merde ! Cria l'autre en se débattant de toute ses forces.

-Eh bien, quelle vulgarité dans une si belle bouche.

Le brun tenta de se redresser mais le corps du jounin l'en empêchait, l'écrasant totalement sur les papiers administratifs.

-Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais réfléchi à notre petit pari. Reprit l'autre en collant son torse au dos d'Iruka.

Le concerné ne répondit que par des grognements mécontents et tenta un coup de pieds vers l'épouvantail. Devant la résistance du brun Kakashi coinça ses jambes contre le bois dur et resserra sa prise sur ses mains.

-Et si quelqu'un nous voyait ! Paniqua le plus jeune en imaginant leurs positions plus que subjective.

-Alors il pourra se branler en nous regardant.

Immobilisant complètement le chounin Kakashi commença à onduler du bassin dans le but de lui faire un peu peur. L'effet fut réussit car en un quart de seconde Iruka abandonna toute lutte, ce fut comme si un éclair venait de frapper son corps qui ne bougeait plus d'un millimètre, oubliant même de respirer. Le souffle coupé, le chounin commença à trembler violemment. Il pouvait sentir le membre de l'autre ninja tout contre lui et, même s'il n'était pas dur, il sentait tout de même une peur monstrueuse lui dévorer le corps.

-Lâchez moi... Réussit-il à articuler.

-Tu ne m'a pas répondu.

Bientôt le prof sentit quelques larmes lui piquaient les yeux tellement Kakashi lui renvoyait sa propre faiblesse en pleine figure. Le jounin en question fronça les sourcils en entendant quelques piteux reniflements de la part de sa victime, il ne pensait pas qu'il serait autant sensible. Le ninja copieur s'écarta doucement et fit se retourner Iruka qui était de nouveau debout. Devant les yeux humides et le regard fuyant du brun le ninja copieur perdit peu à peu ses moyens et ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de dire quelque chose. Bizarrement, aucuns sons ne sortit de la gorge serrée du ninja. Il recula de quelques pas tout en continuant d'observer le chounin qui essayait de reprendre contenance en cachant ses larmes plus que voyante. L'épouvantail n'avait jamais remarqué cette fragilité chez lui... Mais ce n'était qu'un jeux, alors pourquoi Iruka se m'était dans des états pareils ?

-Bon, on en reparlera. J'ai plus important à faire. Dit Kakashi toujours aussi troublé par le comportement de l'autre.

L'autre ne répondit pas et se tourna, se mettant encore une fois le ninja copieur à dos. Il essuya d'un revers de manche ses yeux et s'accrocha au bureau pour ne pas défaillir. Il avait la terrible impression qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes d'un moment à l'autre. Toute la fatigue accumulée venait de s'écrasait sur ses épaules et ce n'était pas l'attitude plus qu'immorale du jounin qui allait l'aidé. Kakashi voulu tendre la main pour lui importer une sorte de réconfort mais se ravisa très vite. Depuis quand un génie tels que lui se préoccupait des états d'âme des autres ? Lorsqu' Iruka se retourna, un peu plus calmé que précédemment, il remarqua que l'autre était partit. Il soupira longuement et se remit assit sur un des sièges de la pièce, attendant que son cœur reprenne un rythme normal.

L'horloge indiquait 19.45h et si le chounin se dépêchait il pouvait facilement arriver à l'heure de son rendez vous. Malheureusement la subite apparition de Kakashi lui avait pompée toute son énergie, tout ce qu'il voulait désormais était une bonne nuit de sommeil. Pourtant il voulait tellement voir Hayate, il voulait que le jeune jounin le réconforte, le prenne dans ses bras. Mais il ne souhaitait pas qu'il le voit aussi faible, déjà qu'il passait constamment pour un imbécile aux yeux de ce connard d'épouvantail. Tout était tellement compliqué...

Le prof se leva dans une attitude blasé et passa une de ses mains dans sa queue de cheval. Dans des gestes mécaniques et naturels il ferma le bureau d'administration et partit du bâtiment. Une fois dans la rue il leva les yeux au ciel et observa les magnifiques étoiles qui parsemaient l'écran noir. Il soupira une énième fois et se mit en route. Ces pas étaient lent, il savait qu'il n'irait pas chez Hayate alors pourquoi se presser.

Il faudrait peut-être que je le prévienne... Pensa Iruka en se grattant la tête un peu gêné de lui poser un lapin.

Il invoqua alors un petit oiseau sur lequel il accrocha un petit message rédigé vite fait. Le prof le fit s'envoler dans un mouvement de bras et le regarda partir jusqu'à ce que l'animal soit hors de vue. Iruka mit ses mains dans les poches et repartit la mort dans l'âme, prêt à accueillir son lit avec gratitude.

* * *

><p>On pouvait voir dans Konoha un petit oiseau voler vers une destination précise sans faire attention aux ninjas qui arpentaient les rues. Mais en un instant l'animal fut prit de court et attrapé par un homme d'allure étrange. Il semblait à l'invocation que le saut du ninja fut au ralentie tellement il était agile mais en quelques secondes il se retrouva sur le toit d'une maison, coincé entre des longs doigts blanc. Se débattant de toute ses forces pour ne pas faire échouer sa mission, aussi insignifiante soit-elle, il ne réussit qu'à faire sourire l'homme masqué.<p>

-Calme toi, je te relâche juste après. Dit-il d'une voix de velours.

Sans attendre une réaction de la part de l'oiseau, le jounin prit le petit bout de papier accroché à sa patte et le lu aussi concentré que possible. Il fronça les sourcils et leva le regard devant lui, scrutant l'obscurité dans l'espoir de trouver les réponses à ses questions. Dans la nuit noire on pouvait seulement voir une ombre arborant une chevelure brillante, de la même couleur que les étoiles, tenant un petit être entre ses griffes.

-Dommage... Soupira-t-il un peu déçu.

Il reporta son attention sur l'animal qui continuait à lutter entre sa main et dans un chuchotement lourd de sens il le fit disparaître.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on me résiste.


	3. Iruka prit au piège

Merci encore pour les reviews !

**Lone Wolf 3482:** Oui c'est le début de la fin pour ce pauvre Iruka, tu verras à la fin de ce chapitre de quoi je veux parler ! J'adore faire des scènes de ce type avec Kakashi qui force un peu (beaucoup) et Iruka en victime ^^ C'est mon côté dramatique je pense !

**Fanduyaoi:** Tu sauras pas encore ce que ça veux dire même si j'ai laissé quelques petits indices dans ce chapitre :) Mais dans le prochain vous saurez ! Après puisque j'écris et que donc je connais l'histoire je ne sais pas si dans ce chapitre tu pourras vraiment deviner ce qui se passe. Peut-être juste des suppositions... Je verrais aux commentaires :p

**Dief13:** Kakashi en force j'adore aussi ! :') Contente que ça t'ai plus, oui j'essaye de poster tous les mardi ou mercredi car je sais que c'est frustrant d'attendre haha

**Dragibus515:** Ouais bah moi c'est pareil, bon j'en écrit mais sinon je lis que des fics complete mais tkt tu fais pas chier tout le monde haha Et puis on s'en fou au pire ! ^^ Au début j'étais plus sur du Kakashi/Yamato mais maintenant... Je peu plus me passer de mon Kaka/Iru quotidien :p d'où ma fanfic !

**niak :** Je te rassure Kakashi va en baver ! Maiiiis pas maintenant, là pour l'instant c'est plus Iruka qui subit ^^' ça va changer au fur et à mesure des chapitres je pense héhé

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 3 : Iruka prit au piège<strong>

* * *

><p>Kakashi se promenait dans les ruelles du village caché des feuilles, ruminant les curieux événements de la vieille dans son masque. Il tenait le chounin littéralement entre ses mains alors pourquoi avait-il tout arrêté ? Il se gratta la tête avec énervement et rangea son livre favori dans sa poche arrière. A croire qu'il se ramollissait à cause de toutes ces missions. Jamais il n'avait réagit ainsi devant quelqu'un et ce n'était pas quelques larmes qui le troublait à ce point, c'était ce regard. Le ninja copieur n'arrivait absolument pas à comprendre sa soudaine faiblesse mais une chose était sur, la prochaine fois sera la bonne. Il n'était pas Kakashi Hatake, fils du croc blanc de Konoha, pour rien.<p>

Comme convenue il alla vers l'académie pour voir son informateur. Une fois repéré il marcha d'un air nonchalamment vers lui, et sortit un billet de sa poche.

-Bonjour Kakashi-sensei ! Cria le gamin en courant vers lui dans de grands gestes joyeux.

Niveau discrétion on repassera...

-Hey salut toi. Alors comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?

-J'ai un peu de mal au lancée de shurikens mais je m'améliore de jour en jour dit Iruka-sensei ! Annonça le blond fier de lui.

-En parlant de lui... Tiens, comme promis. Dit Kakashi en tendant l'argent.

L'enfant sauta de joie et attrapa le billet à pleine main.

-Chouette ! Merci sensei !

L'adulte lui fit un petit sourire indulgent et attendit que l'autre se calme. Une fois fait il se baissa à sa hauteur et mit un de ses doigts sur sa bouche rose.

-Surtout n'oublie pas, tu ne dois en parler à personne.

-Oui je sais. Affirma le blondinet devenue tout d'un coup sérieux. Et la prochaine fois je devrais crier quoi en classe ?

-Pour l'instant... _Rien_. On verra par la suite.

-A votre service ! Rigola-t-il en faisant théâtralement le salut militaire.

-Et maintenant, dispersion ! Répondit le jounin en entrant dans son jeux.

Le blond partit en courant vers les portes principales de l'académie en rangea prestement son argent dans la poche de son pantalon. Kakashi sourit d'un air victorieux et sauta sur le toit de l'école. Il scruta l'horizon d'un œil joyeux et profita de la légère brise qui faisait virevolter ses cheveux argentés.

-Et de un. Dit-il pour lui même.

Le détendeur du sharingan sauta par terre et se remit en route. Sa matinée n'était pas finie, maintenant il devait aller voir un certain chounin pour lui remettre à lui aussi une petite somme d'argent. Évidemment l'avantage de travailler avec des enfants était qu'ils ne vous coûtaient pas cher, les adultes savaient le prix des choses et notamment pour ce genre de travaux. Mais Kakashi semblait rassuré, il n'était pas encore ruiné. Après tout, qu'est-ce que c'était le prix d'un mensonge ? Et plus important encore, qu'elle en étaient les conséquences ? Eh bien le jounin, lui, le savait.

Ça apportait une demie heure seul à seul avec Iruka dans le bureau des missions.

Une chance pour lui que le professeur ne remarquait pas toutes ces étranges coïncidences.

* * *

><p>Iruka de son côté n'était pas aussi matinale que son homologue. Se réveillant à peine, il sortit sa tête couverte de cheveux emmêlés pour affronter les cruels rayons du soleil. Il bailla longuement et d'une manière presque féline il s'étira de tout son long en roulant sur le côté. Lorsqu'il vit les chiffres qu'indiquait son réveil il resta pétrifié sur place.<p>

Oh non.

Se levant à toute allure, il trébucha dans ses propres draps et tomba à la renverse, le nez contre le plancher. Il se releva difficilement et couru pour aller se laver.

-Je suis en retard, je suis en retard, je suis en retard ! Répéta le pauvre Iruka en se cognant contre tous les meubles qui passaient.

Mais alors que le brun entrait dans la cabine de douche il s'aperçut d'un tout autre problème. Un petit problème notamment au niveau de la ceinture.

-Et merde... Manquait plus que ça...

Actionnant au maximum le mitigeur vers le froid il attendit que l'eau le refroidisse. Pour le coup Iruka fut parfaitement réveillé et émit un petit cris strident en entrant en contacte avec le liquide glacé. Malheureusement il put constater que sa proéminence au niveau de son entre-jambe n'avait toujours pas perdu de son ampleur, au contraire elle semblait vouloir faire tout pour tourmenter le prof.

-Bon... Murmura-t-il, un peu agacé de perdre encore plus de temps.

Le prof fit descendre sa main le long de son ventre pour atterrir sur son membre horriblement dur. Il commença à faire un long mouvement de vas et viens, assez lent pour faire passer cette douce activité en torture plus que frustrante, le brun adorait lorsqu'il n'avait pas tout tout de suite.

Puisque je suis déjà en retard, autant y aller jusqu'au bout... Pensa Iruka en descendant son autre main.

Mouillé par le gel douche, il fit facilement entrer deux doigts en lui et chercha cette boule de nerf qui le faisait monter au paradis. Une fois trouvé il soupira de plaisir et augmenta la cadence sur son entre-jambe qui commençait déjà à libérer quelques gouttes de liquide séminale. Le chounin se retourna et plaqua son front contre la cabine de douche, cherchant un peu de fraîcheur dans son cocon de pur excitation. Il se pencha légèrement, laissant à ses doigts le loisir d'aller encore un peu plus loin, cognant d'avantage la prostate déjà bien sollicitée. Doucement il ferma les yeux et s'imagina dans les bras d'Hayate. Celui-ci lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour passionnément et dans un petit soupir de bien-être Iruka sourit. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi excité comme ça dès le matin. Mais alors que l'orgasme approcha son image mentale se dissipa. Le prof ouvra brusquement les yeux et stoppa tout mouvements en réalisant à qui il venait de penser mais c'était trop tard, son membre se délivra à l'intérieur de sa main, lui offrant des tremblements dans tout le corps. Il dut se raccrocher à la poignée de douche pour ne pas tomber tellement son orgasme fut dévastateur.

-Oh mon Dieu... Ne me dîtes pas que... Oh non... Se lamenta le prof en levant les yeux au ciel. Ne me dîtes pas que j'ai pensé à_ lui_ ?!

Continuant de s'auto-insulter, Iruka perdit encore plus de temps et arriva une heure et demie en retard sous les regards curieux des élèves. Désormais, plus jamais il ne pourra regarder Kakashi en face...

-Ah bordel...

-C'est pas bien d'être vulgaire Iruka-sensei ! Rouspéta une élève du premier rang.

-Désolé, je ferais attention maintenant ! Dit le chounin en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La petite fille rigola et se remit au travail rapidement mais alors que la classe semblait relativement calme un blondinet prit la parole haut et fort, pour la deuxième fois en deux jours.

-Hey Iruka-sensei !

Devant le regard interrogateur du prof l'enfant reprit avec un ton sur de lui.

-__Rien__ !

Personne ne comprit ce message à part bien sur le gamin qui interpréta le silence du brun comme une réflexion intense. Dans un sourire il se rassit et reprit, sans un mot de plus, son travail. En réalité le prof était complètement paumé et jugea bon de ne rien rajouter en voyant que le blond s'était déjà remit au boulot. Les autres élèves rigolèrent devant l'attitude étrange de leur camarade mais prirent exemple sur leur prof et continua comme si de rien n'était.

-C'est la deuxième fois quand même... Pensa le brun en observant son élève. Sans doute la crise d'adolescence...

De son côté l'enfant rigolait dans sa barbe inexistante, se demandant quel était ce drôle de code entre son prof et Kakashi, lui qui lui avait demandé de dire ça... C'était quand même un peu bizarre... Il haussa les épaules et se remit au travail, de toute façon, qu'il comprenne ou pas leurs codes il aurait son paiement. La journée d'Iruka se déroula tranquillement et sans incidents notables jusqu'à qu'il reçoive à la fin de ses cours la visite d'un certain jounin.

* * *

><p>Asuma n'était pas un mauvais bougre. Non. Mais il ne pouvait résister au fantaisies plus que foireuses de son meilleur ami ce qui l'entraînait souvent dans des situations difficiles. Pour la énième fois de la journée le ninja soupira, laissant une traînée de fumée le long de son chemin. Il voulait absolument faire des excuses au professeur de l'académie mais ce genre de dialogue n'était pas son fort, il ne savait jamais comment s'y prendre. Et puis il devait faire vite, si Kakashi apprenait qu'il avait approché son précieux Iruka il serait mort d'un éclair pourfendeur en pleine face ! Asuma grimaça en repensant au regard glacé du ninja copieur. Ah il ne fallait pas plaisanter lorsqu'on parlait de son petit chounin. Le génie avait été bien clair à ce sujet, aucun jounin mis à part lui n'avait l'autorisation d'adresser la parole à Iruka. Mais malgré tout ça il voulait vraiment se faire pardonner... Il avait mal agit et devait payer les conséquences de ses actes. Arrivé devant le bâtiment il jeta son mégot puis l'écrasa avec lassitude.<p>

-Courage mon ptit Asuma... Chuchota-t-il en scrutant la sortie des élèves.

Au loin il vit le professeur sortir à son tour et, en plissant les yeux, le jounin vit un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres du brun.

-Et merde ! Dit Asuma en écarquillant les yeux.

En l'espace de quelques secondes le fumeur fit un bond de plusieurs mètres en arrière et se cacha derrière un arbre imposant. Il osa un coup d'œil vers les portes de l'académie et eu confirmation. Iruka était bien en compagnie d'Hayate. Heureusement qu'ils ne l'avait pas vu sinon il n'imaginait même pas son châtiment...

* * *

><p>-Encore désolé pour la dernière fois... Soupira un peu gêné Iruka.<p>

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Je peux comprendre que t'ai passé une mauvaise journée, ça m'arrive à moi aussi. Répondit Hayate en rigolant devant l'air mal à l'aise du prof.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être mignon... Pensa le jounin en le regardant sous toute les coutures et en se retenant de tousser pour la énième fois de la journée.

Celui-ci reprit d'un ton presque tendre.

-Et puis tu m'as prévenu, c'est le principale.

Le chounin lui sourit en retour et en voyant qu'Hayate n'arrêtait pas de le fixer il détourna la tête en rougissant. Plus il passait du temps avec lui plus Iruka avait l'impression de retourner en adolescence. Lui qui pensait savoir se gérer devant un homme qui lui plaisait...

Les deux ninjas déambulèrent dans les rues du village tout en regardant diverses devantures de magasins.

-Oh mon Dieu... Chuchota Hayate en s'immobilisant laissant le chounin continuer seul.

L'autre tourna la tête vers le côté pour regarder le jounin mais n'étant pas là il se retourna surprit.

-Hayate ?

Le concerné fixait une librairie avec fascination, comme s'il venait de voir Dieu lui même. En voyant qu'Iruka le regardait bizarrement il se reprit très vite et le rattrapa en quelques pas.

-Non rien... J'ai cru voir quelque chose. Dit-il en lui souriant pour le rassurer.

Le prof n'insista pas et haussa les épaules. De toute façon ce dernier avait autre chose en tête, notamment de la tournure des événements de ce soir. Ils avaient reporté le dîner aujourd'hui même et le brun devait bien avouer qu'il mourrait littéralement de trouille. Mais il y avait encore pire.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse Iruka ?

Hayate avait proposé de passer le reste de la journée ensemble.

-Euh... J'en sais trop rien...

-Ça te dit d'aller nous promener près de la rivière ?

-Oui, bonne idée ! S'exclama-t-il un peu trop rapidement.

Iruka perdait vraiment tous ses moyens en face du jounin et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à l'autre qui n'arrêtait pas de sourire. C'est alors que les deux ninjas de baladèrent tranquillement près de l'eau, discutant de tout et de rien. Le prof parlait de ses élèves et de sa petite vie tranquille et l'autre de ses différentes missions. Mais peu à peu le sujet dévia et se porta sur le ninja copieur qui semblait partout, même dans de simples conversations.

-... Et c'est grâce à lui que la mission fut un succès. Je dois admettre qu'il est plutôt fort.

-Sans doute... Dit Iruka en détournant le regard.

-Tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur en tout cas. Rigola le jounin. Je peux comprendre... Il peut être assez lourd quand il s'y met.

-Lourd ? Non c'est pas le mot... Je dirais ''odieux'' ou même ''manipulateur'' ! Et ''arrogant'' aussi... Sans oublier ''pervers''.

L'autre émit un petit rire devant son air agacé et s'arrêta.

-Et moi ? Tu me qualifierais de quoi ?

Iruka s'arrêta à son tour et lui lança un regard surpris. Devant le regard soudainement charmeur du jounin il se retint de rougir pour lui répondre avec répartie.

-Eh bien... Je dirais... ''attachant'', ''exceptionnel'', ''compréhensif'', ''protecteur''...

A chaque adjectifs Hayate s'approchait progressivement du chounin jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient séparés que de quelques centimètres.

-C'est tout ? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils un peu moqueur.

-C'est déjà pas mal non ? Mais je pourrais rajouter ''magnifiquement attirant''.

-En effet, tu pourrais...

Le souffle court et le cœur battant, Iruka pensait sérieusement qu'il avait atterrit au paradis. Il le fixait avec envie et sans qu'il est le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage, Hayate prit possession de ses lèvres avec douceur. Le baisé était fin, presque chaste et en sentant les doigts agiles du jounin caresser sa hanche il voulu aller plus loin et approfondit leurs échanges. Les langues des deux ninjas commencèrent un doux balaie se finissant dans la bouche d'Hayate qui semblait de plus en plus apprécier l'étreinte de son professeur préféré. Iruka passa ses bras autour de la nuque de l'autre et se colla plus près pour sentir un maximum de sensations. Ils se séparent à bout de souffle et pendant quelques instants où le temps semblait s'être figé les deux shinobis se contentèrent de se fixer.

-Hey Iruka, je voulais te demander quelque chose. Commença le jounin en souriant, pas le moins gêné du monde par leur précédent baisé.

Au contraire, Iruka, lui, semblait particulièrement troublé et c'est avec du mal qu'il lui pria de continuer.

-Je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien devenir mon petit ami.

Un long silence s'installa ou seul le vent sifflait dans les oreilles des deux ninjas. Bouchée bée et totalement désorienté, le brun ne sut quoi répondre.

-Si c'est trop tôt tu peux me le...

-Non. Coupa rapidement Iruka. Enfin je... Oui je veux bien...

Les joues en feu, le chounin lui fit un petit sourire charmeur pour se rattraper du manque de self-contrôle de son corps.

-Ça me ferait très plaisir.

-Alors je suis ton type ? Questionna l'autre en rigolant doucement avant de tousser quelques secondes.

-Eh bien oui, pourquoi ? Tu pensais le contraire ?

-Je pensais que oui, ton genre était plus dans les grands ninjas ténébreux... Comme Kakashi.

-Arrête de parler de lui ! J'ai l'impression que tu fais que ça... Ce n'est qu'un connard cynique et je le déteste ! Dit amèrement Iruka en lui adressant un regard sévère.

Devant les yeux sombres du professeur, Hayate émit un petit rire qu'il voulait joyeux.

-Ça me rassure alors.

Le chounin radoucit son visage et baissa la tête un peu honteux de s'être emporté si facilement.

-Désole c'est juste que... Kakashi me... Enfin... Depuis quelques temps il... Baragouina-t-il en tentant de trouver les mots justes. Non laisse tomber...

-T'es sur ? Demanda Hayate devenu sérieux.

-Oui oui. Ce n'est rien. Aller on y va ?

Iruka n'attendit pas une réponse de son nouveau petit-ami et l'entraîna un peu plus loin par la main dans une attitude joyeuse. Ce qu'il ne vit pas c'est la mine un peu déçut du jounin qui essayait d'afficher un sourire forcé. Ce qu'il ne vit pas non plus c'est la mâchoire crispée de l'autre et son regard perdu. Tout semblait croire que celui-ci attendait une toute autre réponse de la part du professeur de l'académie.

* * *

><p>Le soir arriva bientôt apportant sa douce fraîcheur qui faisait grelotter légèrement Iruka. Laissant au placard son bandeau frontale et son uniforme de chounin, il s'était pour une fois très bien habillé. Une chemise noir avec un pantalon de la même couleur et une veste avec une capuche en fausse fourrure un peu du style de Kiba. Après une dernière vérification sur sa tenue il toqua quelques coups à la porte de chez son amoureux tout neuf, le cœur battant à mil à l'heure. Il avait déjà préparé quelques sujets de conversations au cas où il y aurait un blanc pendant le dîner comme par exemple la migration des oiseaux qui approchaient à grand pas ou encore...<p>

-Oh mon Dieu... J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de silence ! Pensa-t-il fortement en se tapant avec désespoir le front contre la porte d'entrée.

Iruka se redressa rapidement car, à peine quelques secondes après, la dite porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un jounin rayonnant, une cuillère pleine de sauce à la main.

-Ouaa tu t'es fait tout beau Iruka ! Fit-il dans un clin d'œil.

-N'importe quoi... Grommela gentiment le chounin en passant le seuil de la porte. J'ai mit ça en vitesse...

-Mais oui mais oui... Je suis sûr que t'as passé cinq heures à choisir cette chemise ! Qui soit dit en passant, te va à ravir.

-Merci, que de compliments ! J'espère que ta cuisine est aussi bonne que tes bobards Hayate.

Le jounin vola un baisé à son petit ami et repartit dans la cuisine en disant d'un air charmeur :

-Qui te dit que je mens ?

Iruka n'ajouta rien et se contenta d'accrocher ,sans s'en rien compte, un sourire idiot sur le visage. Tout compte fait il était un peu rassuré, ils n'allaient pas trop vite : tout était parfait. Ses réflexions furent interrompu par le cuisiner qui continuait à lui parler depuis la pièce d'à côté.

-Fait comme chez toi Iruka. J'arrive tout de suite !

Il posa alors sa veste sur une chaise et s'assit sur le canapé du salon. L'appartement du jounin était beaucoup plus grand que le sien, plus spacieux aussi. Et bien mieux décoré... Iruka se gratta la tête avec lassitude et lâcha un petit soupire. Ce n'était décidément pas avec sa paye de prof qu'il pouvait se permettre des meubles de cette qualité. La pièce principale était découpée en deux partie, le salon et la salle à manger. Lui était en face d'une table basse et de quelques meubles où reposaient de nombreux bibelots plus ou moins personnels. A sa gauche, près de l'entrée, il y avait une petite table ou été disposaient des couverts et une bouteille de vin. Hayate avait tout prévu.

-J'espère que tu aimes les pâtes. Dit le jounin en passant la tête par l'encadrement de la porte.

-Tout le monde aime les pâtes Hayate.

-C'est pas faux !

Il sourit légèrement et s'étira de tout son long dans une attitude détendue. Iruka était à l'aise ici, la compagnie de son petit ami le relaxait même s' il avait toujours ce petit nœud dans l'estomac lorsqu'il lui parlait. Les débuts étaient un peu dur, le chounin ne savait plus comment agir naturellement en sa présence. Après tout... Peut-être que ses élèves avaient raison. Peut-être qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux. Et puis ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils se côtoyaient et déjà ils étaient ensemble. Peut-être que tout aller trop vite ? Hayate lui plaisait et c'était réciproque mais alors, pourquoi attendre ?

-Ah c'est mauvais ! Fit le brun en se prenant la tête avec hésitation.

Iruka avait juste peur d'une chose.

-Ça va Iruka ?

-Euh oui oui !

Il avait peur de l'abandon. Son cœur avait été bien trop brisé et piétiné par des hommes, il ne voulait plus revivre une telle peine et c'est avec espoir qu'il pensait vraiment qu'Hayate serait le bon. Ce dernier débarqua avec un gros plat de pâtes à la bolognaise, rendant les pupilles du prof toutes frétillantes.

-Désolé ce n'est pas très subtile comme plat mais je suis très mauvais cuisinier. C'est un des seuls plat que je sais faire parfaitement.

-T'inquiète pas, ce sera parfait ! Dit l'autre les yeux brillant en voyant toute cette bonne nourriture.

Iruka rejoignit son petit copain à la table à manger et s'assit avec délicatesse. Alors que le jounin aller servir il le fixa d'un regard intense, presque avec envie.

-Qu'est-ce qui à ?

-Tu marches comme une fille... Tu es vraiment trop mignon... Chuchota Hayate tout en le scrutant de haut en bas.

Le chounin rougit immédiatement et croisa les bras d'un air boudeur.

-Je ne suis pas une fille ! Dépêche toi de servir au lieu de dire des conneries !

L'autre émit un petit rire joueur et obéit aux ordres du sévère professeur.

-Oui monsieur ! Reprit-il en se moquant gentiment.

C'est dans la bonne humeur et une pointe de moquerie à l'égard d'Iruka que les deux ninjas commencèrent à déguster leurs plats. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, comme d'habitude, évitant les sujets sensibles comme la politique ou bien un certain ninja copieur. La fin de soirée approchait à grand pas et d'un coup d'œil le chounin remarqua l'heure tardive. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il avait finit de manger mais voulant prolonger ce moment encore plus encore ils s'étaient servit un peu de vin rouge, rendant le prof un brin pompette.

-Je crois que je vais rentrer... Dit-il en se levant du canapé un peu maladroitement.

-Attend... La soirée ne fait que commencer. Répondit Hayate en le prenant par le bras, le faisant tomber à côté de lui.

Le jounin profita de la situation et grimpa sur son petit copain qui ne vit rien arriver. Étalé sur toute la longueur du canapé avec Iruka en dessous de lui, le ninja souriait. Il avait tellement envie de s'emparer une fois de plus de cette bouche, d'embrasser, de mordiller, de toucher cette peau si sensible.

-Hayate je...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà l'autre écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne. Leurs langues se mêlèrent presque brutalement, avec passion et débordement. Mais le brun ouvrit les yeux en grand lorsqu'il sentit l'autre appuyer un de ses genoux sur son entre-jambe avec envie. Une des mains du jounin passa sous la chemise serrée du prof et en moins de temps qu'il faut le dire il était déjà en train de sucer un de ses tétons roses. Une fois la bouche libre Iruka repoussa son petit ami et en se relevant trop vite il tomba à la renverse, face contre le plancher.

-Iruka... ? Ça va ?

-Je... Oui... Je crois... Murmura-t-il douloureusement en se mettant debout. C'est juste que... Je ne veux pas... Pas tout de suite...

Du moins pas le premier soir. Pensa le prof avec conviction.

-D'accord... Je ne voulais pas te forcer, désolé si tu...

-Non ça va. Continua-t-il en souriant.

Un silence un peu gênant s'installa dans la pièce où l'on pouvait sentir toute la tension sexuelle dans l'air.

-Je vais y aller...

-Oui. D'accord.

Hayate se leva à son tour et raccompagna son futur amant à la porte, lui remettant sa chemise ainsi que sa veste. Au seuil de la porte, Iruka prit la parole avec une certaine inquiétude dans la voix.

-Tu... Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Dit-il en baissant légèrement les yeux.

-Je n'ai pas à t'en vouloir Iruka. Ce serait le cas, ça voudrait simplement dire que je suis un parfait connard crois moi ! Fit le jounin en remontant le visage du ninja à l'aide de sa main. Quand tu seras prêt tu me le dira mais pour le moment...

Il se pencha légèrement vers la bouche d'Iruka et alors qu'il allait l'embraser sur les lèvres il remonta et les posa tendrement sur son front.

-A demain.

-A demain... Répondit le brun totalement troublé par son attitude.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ce dernier quitta l'appartement de son petit copain et rejoignit le sien en quelques minutes. Une fois la porte fermée il se mit dos à elle et posa une main sur son torax avec un air paniqué. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal tellement le cognement fort et sourd de son cœur se faisait ressentir. Sombrement il glissa le long de la porte et mit sa tête entre ses mains.

Le coup de foudre avait agit, Iruka était tombé amoureux en à peine quelques jours.

Mais alors qu'il sombrait peu à peu dans ses douloureuses mais non moins romantiques pensées il entendit un bruit venant de la cuisine. Iruka releva la tête rapidement en entendant peu à peu des bruits de griffes se rapprocher de lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...


	4. Kakashi harceleur

Ok alors tout d'abord. Désolééééé pour le grannnnd retard ^^' J'ai eu pas mal de soucis IRL alors j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire.

**Fanduyaoi:** J'ai vu ton appelle à l'aide mdr, ça m'a fait rire :p Aussi, non le gamin blond ce n'est pas Naruto, enfin tu le verras dans le chapitre là de toute façon. C'est une erreur de ma part d'avoir mit que les élèves d'Iruka étaient des genins du cou j'ai corrigé dans les chapitres précédents. :)

**Dief13 et niak :** Merci, j'espère que vous allez aimer la suite :D Mais je sais toujours pas si je vais finir cette fic en drama ou en Happy End...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4 : Kakashi harceleur<strong>

* * *

><p>-Un chat ?<p>

L'animal se rapprocha avec crainte et devant le froncement de sourcils interrogateur du ninja il prit peur et se cacha sous une table. Iruka se releva lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage et se rapprocha de lui.

-Je ne vais pas te faire du mal. Chuchota-t-il en se baissant.

Le chat était magnifique et même dans le noir le chounin arrivait à percevoir son pelage argenté et presque irréel. Ses yeux noirs semblaient bizarrement trop mature pour lui et d'un geste de la patte il essaya de griffer Iruka qui tentait de le faire sortir de là. Le ninja sursauta devant son agressivité soudaine et se tapa le haut du crâne contre la table. Dans un petit sifflement de douleur il replongea son bras dans l'ombre et réussit à en sortir le petit chat qui semblait tout affolé.

-Bah alors... ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

Remuant dans tous les sens l'animal se cambra jusqu'à s'échapper de la poigne d'Iruka. Il atterri par terre dans un mouvement souple et gracieux et miaula de plus belle.

-Eh bien... On peux dire que t'as un sacré caractère... Pour un chat.

Le concerné lui envoya un regard qu'on pourrait qualifier de supérieur et partit rapidement vers la pièce d'à côté.

-Attend ! Dit Iruka en le poursuivant.

Arrivé dans sa chambre il alluma la lumière et scruta les environs d'un œil attentif. Après quelques minutes de recherches il s'assit sur le lit et haussa les épaules d'un air dubitatif. Le chat avait disparu.

* * *

><p>-Alors Naruto, tu vas bien depuis la dernière fois ?<p>

-Ça va...

-T'en es bien sur... ?

-Oui oui... Dit le blondinet en remuant ses ramens d'un air sombre.

Le professeur le regarda d'un air contrit et reporta son attention sur son propre plat. Les cours étaient terminé mais Iruka avait fait la rencontre de Naruto un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Ils avaient tous les deux convenu d'un bon repas chez Ichiraku le soir même mais le cœur n'y était pas.

-Tu peux tout me dire tu sais. Retenta-t-il.

Naruto émit un long soupir et se redressa.

-C'est juste que...

-Que ?

-Sasuke me manque...

-Ah... Je vois...

Un petit silence mal à l'aise entourait les deux jeune hommes dans lequel personne n'osait reprendre la parole. Le gérant du petit restaurant baissa les yeux en voyant la tristesse assommante de son meilleur client et déposa un morceaux de viande supplémentaire dans son assiette.

-Cadeau de la maison.

Les yeux de Naruto étincelèrent en voyant le supplément de nourriture puis dans un mouvement de main il remercia son ami. Iruka sourit à son tour et continua à observer son petit protégé qui commençait seulement son repas. Il avait bien grandi depuis ses quelques années en compagnie de Jiraya, maintenant il ressemblait presque à un adulte. Cependant son sourire s'évanouit très vite en pensant au jeune Uchiha.

-Euh... Tu sais...

-Hmm ?

-Pour Sasuke...

Naruto cessa immédiatement de manger et releva la tête. Il planta son regard dans celui d'Iruka et lui demanda presque avec une once d'espoir dans la voix :

-Vous savez comment faire pour le ramener ?

-Non... Mais... Je me demandais juste...

Il hésita quelques secondes puis continua avec un peu plus de fermeté.

-Tu devrais peut-être renoncer à le poursuivre. Sasuke à fait son choix et...

-Mais comment pouvez vous dire ça Iruka-sensei !

Celui-ci soupira devant le regard indigné de Naruto.

-Ecoute Naru...

-Non ! Vous êtes bien la seule personne qui à cru en moi... Je... Ne me demandez pas de renoncer à Sasuke...

Devant son attitude sérieuse et bien trop mature pour son âge Iruka n'insista pas et se rapprocha du blondinet pour l'embrasser sur le front.

-D'accord. Pardonne moi.

L'autre ninja se calma instantanément et soupira pour la centième fois depuis le début de la soirée.

-C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour toi. Comprends moi Naruto.

-Ouais je sais... Désole de vous faire du soucis Iruka-sensei...

-Aller mange, ça va refroidir.

Le genin repartit la tête dans son bol laissant un Iruka à moitié rassuré. Il avait tellement peur que Naruto fasse une grosse bêtise à cause de Sasuke. Combien de fois dans la nuit s'était-il réveillé en pensant à une éventuelle fugue du blond dans le but de ramener le descendant de la famille Uchiha. Ce monde était beaucoup trop cruel pour lui... Mais les mots tranchants de Kakashi lui revinrent en tête.

_-Ce ne sont plus vos élèves Iruka-sensei._

En pensant à ce connard de jounin Iruka se surprit à lever les yeux au ciel. Il était à la fois dégoutté mais en même temps une immense gène était tapie dans son ventre. Dire qu'il avait pensé à lui dans la douche...

-Vous pensez à Hayate-san... ? Demanda subitement le blond d'une voix de velours.

-Que... Quoi ?!

-Pas la peine de faire l'innocent... Tout le village sait que vous sortez ensemble. Continua-t-il dans un petit rire.

-Tu plaisantes ?!

-Non non je suis sérieux ! Même moi je le sais alors que je suis toujours le dernier au courant... Faut dire, c'est pas comme si je m'intéressais aux derniers potins.

Iruka souffla de fatigue et s'étira de tout son long. Il avait appelé Hayate il y a quelques heures mais il était bien trop occupé aujourd'hui. Une mission d'investigation d'après lui. Alors le prof profitait de son temps libre pour parler à son ancien élève et à surtout éviter un certain jounin. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser d'avantage que le genin reprit d'un ton inhabituel.

-Vous êtes fatigué ? N'abusez pas sur l'entraînement... Non plus sur les câlins... Dit Naruto dans un regard pervers.

-Mais ! Depuis quand tu penses à ces choses là toi ?! Cria le prof autant gêné que révolté.

-Depuis un certain temps. Répondit-il dans un éclat de rire.

-Tu es irrécupérable...

-Je sais !

L'atmosphère du restaurant était rassurante et familière ce qui donnait à Iruka un petit sourire au lèvre. La nuit était fraîche à cause de la saison mais les bols de ramens réchauffaient bien les deux shinobis. Mais alors que le plus jeune des ninjas commençait à partir dans un long fou rire il sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule.

-Bonsoir les jeunes !

-Kakashi-sensei ?! Cria Naruto en se retournant. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Je passais dans le coin.

Iruka, après avoir lançé un regard mauvais au jounin, se retourna et fit face au gérant du restaurant qui lui était ravis de voir un nouveau client.

-Bonsoir Kakashi-san, vous voulez quelque chose ?

-Non merci j'ai déjà mangé. Alors Naruto, comment se passe ton entraînement ? Demanda le ninja copieur en s'installant entre les deux autres ninjas.

-Tout va bien ! J'aurais bientôt une nouvelle technique super forte ! Lui répondit le blond avec fougue. Assez forte pour vaincre Orochimaru.

-Je te crois Naruto, j'ai hâte de la voir. Et vous Iruka-sensei ? Les cours ?

-Ça va.

Kakashi envoya un regard moqueur au chounin devant la froideur de celui-ci. Profitant de sa position il se tourna sur le côté de sorte à ce que le plus jeune des trois ne puisse pas le voir. Le prof était agacé de le voir maintenant, lui qui passait un bon moment avec celui qu'il considérait presque comme son fils.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Vous me semblez soucieux pourtant.

-Non je vais bien. Répondit Iruka en posant quelques billets sur la table. J'ai finit, c'était très bon, comme d'habitude.

-A votre service monsieur !

-Au revoir Naruto, on devrait se faire ça plus souvent.

-Quand vous voulez Iruka-sensei ! Répondit avec bonne humeur le genin.

-Kakashi-sensei. Dit-il dans un signe de tête.

Le possesseur du sharingan lui rendit son salut et le regarda partir vers la direction de son appartement. Alors que le professeur allait s'engouffrer dans l'obscurité de la nuit Kakashi se leva à son tour et salua son élève.

-Eh bien moi aussi j'y vais. Bonne nuit Naruto.

-Déjà ! Vous me laissez seul comme ça !

-Le devoir m'appelle... C'est ça d'être jounin. Dit-il dans un clin d'œil.

-C'est bon j'ai compris... Je suis qu'un simple genin et blah blah blah...

Kakashi émit un petit rire devant la moue du blond et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Bon courage pour ton entraînement.

-Ouais c'est ça !

Alors que le ninja copieur partait à la poursuite de son chounin préféré l'hôte du démon renard laissa échapper un soupire.

-Une deuxième tournée s'il vous plais ! Scanda-t-il malgré tout.

-Pas de problème ! Clama à son tour le patron d'Ichiraku ravit de voir un Naruto aussi gourmand que d'habitude.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Iruka rentra dans son appartement il s'arrêta au milieu de l'entrée et fronça les sourcils. Il sentait que quelque chose clochait, il y avait ce je ne sais quoi qui le perturbait. En essayant de percer l'obscurité de la pièce il scrutait chaque centimètres, chaque angles, chaque meubles. Le professeur mit ses mains à son visage et soupira, il devenait de plus en plus paranoïaque. Sans attendre d'avantage il alla vers la salle de bain pour prendre un bon bain bien mérité. Une fois détendu, Iruka se glissa sous les couvertures rassurantes de son lit et c'est dans une dernière pensée envers Hayate qu'il sombra dans un sommeil réparateur.<p>

Mais alors que la nuit s'écoulait tranquillement, un coup de vent fit voler les feuilles des grands arbres qui parsemaient le village. Le ninja copieur surgit de l'un deux et s'immisça dans l'appartement douillet de sa victime. Il s'approcha lentement du lit double et se baissa pour sentir la respiration lente et régulière de l'homme qui y était endormit. Il toucha du bout des doigts la douce joue du professeur puis les fit descendre jusqu'à sa gorge. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation il retira sa main et s'accroupit à ses côté.

-C'est parti...

Le jounin fit quelques signes ninja à l'aide de ses main puis chuchota d'une voix assuré.

-Genjustu.

_Iruka marchait dans le vide mais le vent le faisait vaciller. Après quelques secondes de lutte il tomba à la renverse et chuta dans l'obscurité qui l'entourait. Un cri atroce sortit de sa gorge mais aucun son ne parvint à ses oreilles. Iruka tombait de plus en plus vite et en à peine quelques secondes il avait l'impression d'aller à la vitesse de la lumière. Mais tout d'un coup le temps se figea et le brun resta en suspension dans l'air. Il rouvrit les yeux avec appréhension et sursauta en voyant l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. _

_-Kakashi ? _

_L'homme masqué s'approcha délicatement de lui et déposa un baisé sur ses lèvres tremblantes. _

_-Tout va bien maintenant. Dit-il en se collant au chounin. _

_L'obscurité oppressante fit place à la lumière et en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde Iruka se retrouva dans les bras du jounin. Son odeur envahissait totalement ses sens si bien qu'il lui semblait perdre la tête. Chaque millimètres de sa peau semblait brûler sous les caresses indécentes du ninja copieur. Soudain Iruka sentit quelque chose le transpercer de l'intérieur. Un violant plaisir inonda tout son corps le faisant crier de toutes ses forces. Il entendait cette voix grave qui le rendait totalement fou mais il n'arrivait pas à apercevoir le visage du jounin. Seul ses yeux étaient clairement visibles, l'un noir comme la nuit et l'autre rouge comme le sang. Les coups de reins du ninja se firent encore plus fort, plus puissants jusqu'à faire perdre complètement Iruka dans les brumes du plaisir. Voulant en finir au plus vite, Kakashi prit en main le chounin et s'activa rapidement dans de long vas et viens. Dans un dernier soupir le professeur sentit tous ses muscles se contracter et un éclair foudroya son bas ventre. Le long frisson remonta jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale lui procurant une sensation de bien être puis descendit jusqu'à la plante de ses pieds. Kakashi se retira et vint déposer un dernier baiser dans le cou de son amant puis il remonta lentement jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres roses. Il se pencha vers son oreille et lui chuchota d'une voix suave :_

_-Tu es à moi._

-AAAhh !

Le cri d'Iruka fit s'envoler des dizaines d'oiseaux qui étaient perché sur l'arbre d'en face. Son réveil brutal faisait battre à cent à l'heure son cœur et en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois il se rendit compte que la fenêtre qui faisait face à son lit était grande ouverte.

Précipitamment, il retira les couvertures qui le couvraient et vit avec stupéfaction du liquide blanc sur son boxer ainsi que sur sa main. Il s'essuya sur les draps comme dégoutté et d'un regard fou il plongea ses yeux dans la chambre, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Le silence était total, seul les battements assourdissants de son cœur brisaient cette ambiance tranquille. Après quelques secondes de recherche intensive il abandonna et se laissa tomber contre l'oreiller. Il passa ses doigts sur sa bouche et lorsqu'il revit l'image de Kakashi il ferma les yeux avec forces.

-Juste un rêve... Un mauvais rêve...

De son côté le ninja copieur était déjà loin, savourant avec volupté sa douce victoire sur le chounin.

* * *

><p>Le soleil s'était levé sur le village et l'on pouvait apercevoir deux types de personnes commençaient leurs journées. Il y avait ce genre d'individus comme Naruto qui se réveiller avec entrain et énergie, qui embrassé la matinée avec le sourire. Et il y avait cet autre genre de personne, comme Iruka. Lui ne supportait pas le moindre rayon du soleil avant huit heure et ne parlons pas du bruit du réveil ni de la douche atrocement froide du matin. Cependant en ce début de journée Iruka était ravit de se lever et de partir de ce lit qui l'avait fait rêver de choses interdites. Alors qu'il se préparait pour une nouvelle journée de cours le professeur savait une chose. Plus jamais il ne repenserais à Kakashi car sa décision était prise. La prochaine fois qu'il verrait Hayate sera la bonne et, juste avant de partir de son appartement, Iruka vérifia qu'il avait encore des capotes dans sa table de nuit. Après tout, même si cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils étaient ensemble Hayate et lui étaient des adultes. Iruka ferma à clef la porte de son entrée et prit une longue inspiration. Il ne permettra plus à son esprit de penser à cet enfoiré de jounin. Il avait hâte d'être à ce soir.<p>

Mais alors qu'Iruka était en route pour l'académie il fut attaqué par la plus mignonne des créatures. Il attrapa avec adresse le petit chat qui essayait de le griffer et le porta au niveau de son visage.

-Encore toi.

L'animal émit un long miaulement et en quelques secondes il changea radicalement de comportement. Il se mit un lécher la main du chounin dans de puissants ronronnements.

-Eh bien... Dit Iruka surprit par tant d'affection.

Il le reposa à terre et se contenta de l'observer en se grattant la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? On sont tes propriétaire ?

Pour toute réponse le chat alla se gratter aux jambes du ninja tout en continuant de ronronner. Iruka leva les yeux aux ciel et continua sa route, après tout, ce n'était pas son problème. Mais au bout de quelques mètres le chounin se retourna dans un soupir.

-Arrête de me suivre.

Le chat lui lança un regard faussement innocent et se contenta de miauler bruyamment. Le shinobis repris son chemin mais l'animal refusait de le laisser tranquille. Iruka le prit par la peau du coup et l'observa de plus près. Ses yeux semblaient bien trop brillant et intelligent pour un chat ordinaire.

-Tu veux que je te ramène chez moi ? Proposa-t-il avec hésitation.

Après un ronronnement qui dura une bonne minute Iruka laissa un petit rire s'échapper.

-Moi qui voulait un chat...

* * *

><p>Iruka arriva in extremis à son cours si bien que certains élèves assez taquin lui firent la remarque. Comme à son habitude le professeur s'excusa en rigolant et alla s'asseoir à sa place.<p>

-Bien. Sortez vos cahiers, aujourd'hui nous allons...

-Monsieur ? Demanda le blondinet turbulent du dernier rang.

-Oui ?

-Vous avez mal dormi cette nuit ?

-Pa... Pardon ? Dit Iruka en virant au rouge.

Les yeux exorbité du brun fixèrent pendant un long moment le jeune garçon mais celui-ci refusait de répéter sans doute de peur d'énerver son professeur.

-Je... Rien... Je me disais juste que vous aviez mauvaise mine... Rien de plus... Tenta-t-il hésitant.

Iruka sentit une énorme boule se former au fond de son ventre mais en constatant le silence glacial de la classe il se reprit tant bien que mal.

-Je... Désolé j'étais ailleurs... Non j'ai très bien dormi. Aller on continu le cours.

Devant la rapidité du débit de parole d'Iruka quelques élèves rigolèrent et c'est dans un petit sourire victorieux que le blondinet sorti ses affaires. C'était Kakashi-sensei qui allait être content. Le chounin de son côté tentait pour le mieux de conserver son self contrôle. Évidemment que le gamin ne savait rien de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Il devait juste avoir une tête qui fait peur à voir ce qui à, évidemment, piqué la curiosité ce cet insupportable garnement. Iruka soupira et se mit debout pour commencer son cours. Chaque année il avait droit à un blond bien trop curieux et bien trop énervant pour son bien...

-Ne le prends pas mal Naruto. Pensa gentiment Iruka en regardant pensivement par la fenêtre.

* * *

><p>-Alors cette mission d'investigation ?<p>

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Bah tu sais, le truc dont tu m'a parlé hier.

-Ah oui ! Oui. Ça avance. Dit Hayate dans un sourire assuré.

Les deux ninjas continuèrent leur conversation en marchant à travers les rues de Konoha. Main dans la main, comme le jolie petit couple qu'ils formaient, ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Quelques ninjas les regardaient avec envie, d'autre étaient jaloux mais personne n'étaient indifférents à la nouvelle histoire des deux shinobis. Seul les jounins semblaient un peu distant, ce n'est pas qu'Iruka avaient de nombreux amis parmi les ninjas de classes supérieurs mais il sentait leurs regards. Rien de bien inquiétant, le professeur conservait cette aura de bienfaisance autour de lui et tous les habitants du village savait qu'il était quelqu'un de respectable. Il sentait tout de même que les jounins l'évitait, comme s'ils ne voulaient plus lui parler depuis qu'il était avec Hayate.

-Tu m'écoutes ?

-De quoi ? Questionna Iruka en sortant de ses pensées.

-Je te parlais de ce soir... Chez toi ou chez moi ?

-Chez toi pour faire quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! S'affola-t-il en s'arrêtant immédiatement.

-Hey calme toi, je parlais du dîner.

Un énorme soulagement envahit l'esprit du jeune prof en voyant le regard perdue du jounin. Pendant une seconde Iruka avait cru qu'il avait deviné ses intentions pour ce soir.

-Chez moi. Se rattrapa-t-il en conservant un grand sourire rassurant.

-T'es sûr que ça va ? T'es dans la lune depuis tout à l'heure...

-Oui, c'est juste les cours... Tu sais... Tous ces gamins à contrôler...

-Je vois. Dit Hayate avec compassion. Ça doit pas être facile tous les jours.

-Ah ça non ! Mais j'aime mon travail, c'est grâce à lui que je tiens le coup. Affirma-t-il sérieusement.

Pour toute réponse le jounin lui fit un sourire radieux et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

-Je t'adore toi.

A son tour Iruka sourit et resserra son emprise sur sa main. Mais tout d'un coup, comme la dernière fois, le jounin s'arrêta soudainement pour fixer une devanture de librairie.

-Ah je l'ai toujours pas acheté ! Chuchota-t-il pour lui même.

-Acheter quoi ?

-Hmm ?

-Tu n'as toujours pas acheté quoi ? Répéta Iruka en essayent de voir de quel livre il parlait.

Redescendant sur terre, Hayate toussa deux-trois fois pour reprendre contenance et reprit sa route en emmenant le prof par la main.

-Rien rien, juste un livre assez sympas.

-Tu me le fera lire ?

Le jounin éclata littéralement de rire laissant un Iruka complètement perdu.

-Je ne pense pas que ça te plaises... Dit-il en essayant de se calmer.

-On verra ça ! Répondit le chounin dans une attitude amusé. Je pourrais te surprendre.

-C'est pas moi qui sera surprit...

Encore une fois le brun ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire et préféra ne rien ajouter de plus. Il haussa les épaules et quémanda un baiser en tendant les lèvres. La réponse d'Hayate ne se fit pas attendre et il l'embrassa passionnément au beau milieu de la rue.


End file.
